Out of the Realms, Into the Galaxy
by Mr.Deacon
Summary: The Prince of Asgard has been banished from his home for disrupting a centuries long peace. Now, he finds himself stranded in a galaxy he is unfamiliar with, and joins up with the unlikeliest of characters in order to defeat a certain dark lord. Thor/KotOR Crossover.
1. Taris

**This fic is one of three challenge fics I plan on writing in the future. Basically, I was told to make a fic where instead of Earth, Thor is transported to the Star Wars universe. However, no one ever said I had to do the movies, so, this fic is set during _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_. So, 4,000 years before the movies.**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Star Wars or Thor. They, and any related content, belong to George Lucas and Marvel, respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Taris**

Carth Onasi looked up as the door to the escape pod bay opened up, revealing the young woman that he had been communicating with over the com. Once he got a good look at her, he realized a few things. One, she was a Chiss. Two, she was beautiful. She had long, dark blue hair and bright red eyes, with clear, smooth skin and clean lips that had no cracks or pealings. Her hair was currently tied back into a ponytail, and there was a rather large combat sword gripped fiercely in her hand.

"Hester Bintrano?" Carth asked, making sure this was the right woman.

The woman nodded, and spoke in a soft, yet serious voice. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Carth said, activating several icons on the terminal. "You've made it just in time. There's only one active escape pod left."

Currently, the _Endar Spire_, the ship the two were on, was being assailed by heavy Sith firepower. All other crewmembers besides them were either dead or already abandoned ship. The most important passenger, Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, had just been safely jettisoned from the ship by Carth, who remained behind to ensure that everyone else escaped safely. Unfortunately, the Chiss female standing before him was the only soldier left that wasn't killed by the Sith boarding party.

Activating the pod, Carth watched as the pod opened up and then ran over to it. He glanced out, and waved for his fellow soldier to enter.

"Come on! We can hide out on the planet below."

Hester seemed to hesitate for a moment, eying Carth wearily and tightening her grip on the sword. Finally, she nodded, and started making her way over to the pod.

Suddenly, the darkness of space was lit up by a blinding orange flash, which came in through the windows of the ship. Hester and Carth blinked in surprise, but moments later, a powerful beam tore through the_ Endar Spire_, only several meters from where Hester was standing. The shockwave from the blast hurled Hester forward, smashing her head right into the rim of the escape pod opening, knocking her out instantly.

Carth grabbed Hester by the arm and dragged her prone form into the pod. He looked up with wide eyes as the mysterious beam tore the _Endar Spire_ in half, before vanishing completely. Quickly, he pulled Hester into the pod and closed it, and as the severed half of the ship they were in drifted away, Carth activated the pod via controls and strapped himself and Hester in.

In a flash, the pod shot out of what was left of the Spire, and rocketed down to the surface of the nearby planet, Taris. Behind them, the darkness of space was illuminated briefly once again as the Sith battle fleet reduced the remains of the _Endar Spire_ to galactic dust.

* * *

In the Undercity of Taris, hell was brewing. Gammorrean slave hunters and bloodthirsty Rakghouls roamed in search of unsuspecting victims, while the Outcasts fled and hid for safety. In the darkest slums of the Undercity, a young girl, perhaps sixteen years of age, was roaming aimlessly, lost and terrified.

Shaleena had only wondered from the village out of boredom. She hadn't mean to stray so far. Now she was lost. She could hear the hisses of the Rakghouls, and started crying.

"Oh, Force, help me..."

Suddenly, there was movement, followed by a inhuman hiss. Shaleena's first instinct was to run, and she did. She picked up the pace when she heard the sound of clawed feet scratching against the dirt, a sound that picked up quickly the more Shaleena ran. In the distance, she could see the gate to the Outcast village. She only prayed that Trewin would be generous enough to open the gate, even with the Rakghouls so close.

Shaleena screamed when a clawed hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her by the ankle. She fell forward, falling face first onto the ground. She groaned in pain, and then started screaming as she was forcefully dragged away. She dug her fingernails into the dirt, trying to pull away as the Rakghoul dragged her into a dark corner, hissing hungrily in anticipation for its meal. Shaleena frantically tried to free herself, kicking at the Rakghoul, when she noticed a piece of sharpened rubble. She quickly grabbed it, and thrust it dagger-like into the Rakghoul's arm.

The Rakghoul shrieked as yellowish bile-like blood seeped from its wound, and Shaleena took the moment to kick herself free and ran. Moments after she did, though, the Rakghoul shrieked in rage and pounced at her, pinning her underneath it.

Shaleena screamed frantically as the Rakghoul hissed and snapped at her, pushing up at its chest, trying to keep its drooling maw away from her. As it was inches from her face, there was a brilliant flash in the sky. Shaleena and the Rakghoul paused, the Rakghoul looking back up in the direction of the sky, cocking its head, curiously.

Then, without warning, a pillar of swirling energy shot down and crashed against the ground, only mere inches away from where the Rakghoul was pinning Shaleena. Not used to the great light, the Rakghoul hissed and shielded its beady black eyes, forgetting about Shaleena and scurrying off into the shadows.

Shaleena backed away, gaping at the spectacle in shock. Almost as suddenly as it began, the anomaly ceased, and Shaleena blinked at what she saw in its place.

A man stood there, wearing a thin, silver tunic with a red neckstrap, and dark paints and boots. He faltered slightly when the light faded, and he immediately started looking around, his eyes darting back and forth. He saw that he was in some dark decrepit waste, and his eyes soon fell upon Shaleena. At the sight of her, the man's eyes lifted up, and he blinked in surprise.

Then, he looked up. "Father? Father?! Heimdall? Can you hear me? Open the Bifrost!"

Shaleena blinked at the man, wondering if he was mad. _Where did he even come from?_

"Father! Answer me!" The man bellowed. He then spun around to face Shaleena, pointing a furious finger. "You. What realm is this?"

Shaleena's mouth opened, but no words came out. She merely shook her head helplessly.

"Alfheim?" The man demanded. "Niflheim?"

"I-I don't unders-"

The man suddenly yelled out in pain when out of nowhere, the same Rakghoul from before jumped at him, clinging to his back and sinking its foul teeth into his shoulder. The man clenched his teeth as he reached back and pried the Rakghoul from his shoulder, throwing it away. The Rakghoul landed safely on its feet, and hissed menacingly at the man.

The man studied his wound, and bared his teeth when he saw the wound. He glared at the creature, and gave a warrior-like yell as he rushed at it. The Rakghoul shrieked as it charged, and Shaleena shielded her eyes, unable to bring herself to watch.

However, she didn't expect to hear the Rakghoul shriek in pain, and immediately opened her eyes. Her mouth fell open in shock when she saw that the man had swiftly evaded the Rakghoul's attack and drove his knee right into its gut. The Rakghoul stumbled over, and the man delivered a swift punch that caused the Rakghoul's head to fly back, and spew up yellowish bile. The force also knocked the Rakghoul down, and the man roared as he brought his foot down, crushing the Rakghoul's head into a pulpy mess.

Breathing heavily, the man turned to face Shaleena, who was looking at him with a mixture of fear and amazement. The man looked ready to say something, when his vision suddenly became hazy, and he started faltering. Then, with a groan, he fell over onto the ground.

Shaleena instantly ran over to him, and dragged him carefully back towards the village.

* * *

**And the adventure begins for both parties. To end this chapter, I'm gonna point out a few points about this story:**

**1. This story does not feature any of the other Avengers besides Thor. In fact, the only elements I plan to include that are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe are that in the Thor movies. So characters like Loki and Odin will be present.**

**2. Darth Revan is a Chiss in this, because I was always bothered by how the only species offered to you in Knights of the Old Republic was human.**

**3. In this, Earth is not part of the Nine Realms, Taris is. Like Earth, the Asgardians call Taris Midgard, but it is extremely different than how the Asgardians last visited it, as Taris was not always covered in cities. Also, in this story, Taris is the original home planet of the Humans, so the Asgardians will be surprised to see various other alien races present.**

**4. The Realms, Asgard especially, live by an isolationists society and have not interacted with the Republic. Plus, their worlds are remote, and the Republic knows nothing about them except for ancient Tarisian legends.**

**5. I have no real dates as to when I post new chapters, so there may be some waiting periods. Sorry.**

**6. Some characters that seemed to play minor roles in the game will have bigger roles in this story.**

**I look forward to the reviews and comments from all readers. Constructive criticism is also welcome, but no flames :|**


	2. Up and Under

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and locations you are able to identify in this story. There will be a few OCs, but nothing major.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Up and Under**

_Hester floated aimlessly in a dark void, unable to turn her head or even any part of her body, for they were not even there. Her conciousness was all that she had control over. She thought she would continue to drift, until the darkness around her took shape, and a vision appeared before her. A human, female, tall, dark brown hair, blueish-gray eyes. She wore beautiful robes that looked geared towards agility and combat. Gripped in her hands was a yellow bladed lightsaber. With great movement, she cut down a cloaked figure wielding a red colored saber. Hester could tell immediately that her opponent was Sith. As the Jedi, as Hester guessed, cut down the Sith warrior, she stared ahead at a dark figure looming before her._

_Hester caught a brief glimpse of this new figure. It was like a spirit, dark, shadowy, blending in with the darkness, with only the light of its red saber casting any visibility on it. The two faced down each other, before rushing at one another and clashing their sabers._

Hester woke up with a start, and gripped her head, which seemed to be throbbing with pain. She put her face in her hands, groaning.

"Good to see you up, instead of thrashing about in your sleep."

Hester started, and looked up to see a man. Carth Onasi. She recognized him immediately from the _Endar Spire_. Looking around, Hester saw that they were in some kind of an apartment building. Feeling something soft beneath her, Hester saw that she was resting on a small bed. Looking around, she realized it was the only bed in the apartment, while the opposite corner had a couch and two chairs circled around a holoprojector.

Carth cleared his throat, getting her attention again. "You may or may not remember, but I'm-"

"Carth Onasi, yes," Hester said, nodding. Carth was once again surprised by the soft, yet authoritative collectivism in her tone. "You were stationed on the _Endar Spire_ as Bastila Shan's second-in-command. Did anyone else...?"

Carth looked sullen at that moment, and shook his head. "No. Just us and Bastila."

Hester's face was unreadable for a few moments, before she sighed. "I see. Well, I am Hester. But you probably already knew that."

Hester stood up, but the moment she did, she felt a sudden chill, and realized that she was in her underwear. Carth cleared his throat and looked away slightly, a faint blush spreading across his face, though Hester was not the least bit embarrassed. Confused yes, but her character was to far hardened to be embarrassed by simple displays of nudity.

Nonetheless, she narrowed her blood-red eyes suspiciously at the Republic soldier. "I was wearing armor when we escaped the_ Spire_. Where is my uniform?"

"Erm... Well, you were bleeding really badly, and I couldn't treat that cut with your armor on. The escape pod didn't have much in the way of a med kit, so your thermals had to take the place of gauze. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last three days. I figured you'd be more comfortable in just that than your armor."

"I see," Hester said again, her hand ghosting to her side where she vaguely remembered the pain from the wound. "I guess I owe you my life, then. Thank you."

Carth immediately disagreed. "You don't owe me anything, really. I was just doing my duty."

"So you say. But the Chiss never tarnish a debt." Hester retorted. "Where is my uniform?"

Carth motioned towards a small footlocker near Hester's bed. "In there."

Hester nodded and as she opened the locker and removed her uniform, Carth spoke again. "I had to remove the Republic emblams though, in case we were discovered by the Sith."

Hester paused, and glanced at Carth. "The Sith?"

Carth nodded. "Taris is under Sith patrol. They blockaded the entire planet a day after we arrived to find Bastila and keep her from escaping the planet."

Hester spoke back as she slipped into her uniform. "Yes, you said she escaped as well. I have to ask though, why is she such an important asset in all this? I thought she was just our commanding officer?"

"You obviously weren't well informed during your brief service on the ship." Carth said, smirking slightly. "Bastila's not a Republic soldier. She's a Jedi, probably one of the best around. She has this unique ability called battle meditation that allows her to strengthen the will of entire armies while weakening that of the enemy. It was this ability that helped the Jedi kill Darth Revan, so the Sith view her as a major threat and seek to capture and or kill her at any cost."

Hester's eyes were wide for just a moment, before she turned serious again. "Well. I guess that does qualify as a valuable asset."

"Exactly, and for the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to find her."

"But how are you so sure she's still alive? She may have escaped the _Endar Spire_, but she may not have survived the crash."

"I don't," Carth sighed. "But she's the Republic's best chance at stopping Malak, so I'd like to believe she's still alive."

"Then we better start looking for her," Hester said, now fully clothed and gripping a sharp Republic vibrosword. A blaster pistol was positioned firmly in its holster on her belt. She had pulled her dark blue hair back in a ponytail, and looked ready for combat.

Carth fought back against a blush as he stared at her, but managed to retain his composure. "Glad you see reason. Personally, I'm glad you're here to help. I read your service record back on the _Endar Spire_. You know a large abundance of alien languages, you had the highest combat and field scores out of any of the crewmembers, and you only just recently graduated from the academy. Very impressive."

For the first time, Hester cracked a smile, albeit a small one. "Thank you. I'll be sure to put my skills to appropriate use here."

"Alright then, soldier," Carth said. "Let's move out."

The two exited the apartment, entering the hallway of the complex. As they exited, Carth glanced at Hester. "The Sith occupation is heavy, so let's try not to attract any unwanted attention."

"Right you alien scum. Everybody get up against the wall! This is a raid!"

The pair stopped and stared at the small Sith patrol that was holding the complex's inhabitants, all non-human, at gunpoint.

Hester glanced at Carth, eyebrow cocked. "You were saying?"

* * *

Shaleena stood at the holdings pens where the sickly were held, staring intently through the fence at the comatose blond stranger huddled up on the corner, covered by a dirty blanket. She did her best to divert her attention away from the three figures that lay convulsing on the opposite corner, the Rakghoul disease already infesting their bodies with no hope of rescue.

That man, however, had been bitten almost three days ago, and had yet to show any signs of infection or mutation. In fact, the bite wound had almost completely healed up.

"No human has ever healed from a Rakghoul's bite!" Bayanei, the village's doctor had said in astonishment. It was true though. There were few sentients that have ever recovered from the Rakghoul disease, such as the Gamorreans that prowled the nearby sewers. Humans, however, never recovered from the infection. The fact that this seemingly human man was healing from the infection arose some suspicion that he was in fact not entirely human.

That was a suspicion that Shaleena was leaning towards, especially given the nature of his sudden appearance. None of the other outcasts could believe the tale that the girl had shared, that a bright light, bright enough to illuminate the foreboding darkness of the Undercity, dropped this man into their midst. Logically it was impossible.

Not only that, but the words he spouted following his arrival included mention of planets that Shaleena had never even heard of. Despite living on Taris her whole life, she had some knowledge of the galaxy as told by the village elder, Rukil. None of the planets the old man spoke of were named anything like Alfheim and Nornheim. She felt inclined to ask Gendar or somebody about such places, just to ease her curiosity, but something kept her from leaving this man's presence. He saved her life, and she couldn't just leave him alone to die.

That is, if he would die.

She continued to stare at the man, her eyebrows furrowing. "Who are you?"

* * *

"We've interfered."

Odin blinked in surprise, and turned to face the one who spoke. Heimdall, gatekeeper of the Bifrost Bridge and the ever vigilant overseer of the Nine Realms. His bright orange eyes stared expressionlessly at the great void, which was alight with stars and celestial bodies.

"I am sorry? What do you mean, gatekeeper?"

"Midgard. It and all of its other associate worlds will be affected by what we have done. We have not interacted with the mortals, or any of the other races outside of Yggdrasil, in centuries. Our return to their world will have consequences even I cannot hope to predict."

Odin frowned. "Thor must make his own path if he is to learn humility. If that means cavorting with these aliens, then so be it."

"But at what cost, AllFather?" Heimdall said, actually turning to face his king. "Thor has forever known Asgard. The mortal world is vastly different. Unlike Asgard, it stems beyond Yggdrasil. To other planets, races, stars. He will be lost. Alone."

"Funny," Odin said. "Frigga said those exact same words to me. I have considered this, Heimdall. Thor will be lost, but hopefully, it will only be for a time."

Heimdall studied the AllFather, the man he swore to follow, and his oldest friend from when they were children. "There is more to this, isn't there. This is about the war."

Odin's lips grew tight, and he gave a sigh. "For years we have watched the boiling conflict between good and evil, and have not bothered to interfere. Frigga and Tyr have been receiving... premonitions. Of a future bathed in darkness. We had thought it to be signs of Ragnarok, but now we are not so sure. There is something dark in the unexplored regions of the universe, and it is linked to this world that is brewing outside the safety of the great tree. My hope is that if we make ourselves known once more-"

"Then perhaps we will find this darkness before it reveals itself," Heimdall finished, understanding dawning upon him.

Odin nodded. Heimdall spoke again. "I can see your reasoning, but Thor is exiled at the moment. It is said by your law we cannot interfere with the banished unless their sentence is lifted."

"Then we will wait," Odin said, returning his gaze to the stars. "And see what transpires."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two. I realize it's short, but this story will have a slow start before some of the more exciting things start happening. Hopefully there will be more character development in the next chapter.**

**crod42: This looks very promising. I wish you luck with this story. Perhaps, as a suggestion for future chapters, you could perhaps not have Loki be irredeemable like he sort of is in the movies. I can't wait to see where this goes.**

Thank you :) that's nice of you to say. And don't worry. I like Loki. He will play a role in this, and it will not be entirely antagonistic, I promise.

**Guest: that was incredibly in-depth.**

Yes, that's a habit of mine. I like to put more detail into my writing so that it provides a better picture for the reader.


End file.
